disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkwing Duck: The Darkest Night
Darkwing Duck: The Darkest Night is a Golden Look-Look Book that was published in 1991 by Golden Books. The book was written by Andrew Hefler, illustrated by Don Williams and Jim Story. Summary The story begins at a place called Max's Diner in which the owner Max thinks it's Darkwing Duck. Apparently Darkwing (who is actually an impostor) decides to rob the place. Various other crimes happen during that time in the night (including destroying a hot dog stand) in which it's said that Darkwing would do all those robberies and making people think he's gone bad. The next morning, Launchpad gives Darkwing (as Drake Mallard during the time) a letter saying that S.H.U.S.H. wants to see Darkwing, and during that time, Darkwing calls Launchpad his "lowly assistant". When Darkwing gets to S.H.U.S.H. headquarters, he is grabbed by Gryzlikoff and escorted to J. Gander Hooter's office. Hooter feels ashamed at Darkwing for committing twelve different crimes as he reads the newspaper and even shows him the paper's headline. Darkwing decides to escape before he can get arrested, even though he didn't commit the crimes. Night rolls around, and Darkwing finds an impostor who has been tagging. The impostor thinks it's another impostor, so he tells the real Darkwing to help him. Darkwing reveals himself to the impostor. The impostor is so shocked that he starts to run, but ends up getting knocked out after tripping on a can of spray paint. Just as he's about to arrest the impostor, he notices another impostor carrying a handful of apples. This causes our hero to wonder just how many false Darkwings there are. Then he comes across a whole group of them. One of the impostors spots our hero and thinks he's one of them, and tells him to board a train to collect the reward. The real Darkwing decides to follow along to see who's behind the crime, as the other false Darkwings get on board. The train leads to the edge of St. Canard, in which the false Darkwings are led to a building. There are twelve money bags in front of a desk, at which a being is sitting in the shadows. When the figure turns the desk lamp on, it's revealed to be Taurus Bulba. Bulba was the mastermind behind the twelve crimes because of his intent of ruining Darkwing's reputation and letting F.O.W.L. start taking over St. Canard. Around that time, Launchpad is looking for Darkwing in the Thunderquack when he notices a cloaked figure walking down the railroad. Believing he has found his pal, Launchpad decides to look for somewhere to land in order to pick him up. Taurus Bulba is just about to pay the impostors when suddenly, someone opens the train door. It turns out to be the impostor whom Darkwing encountered in the alley. When the impostor tells everyone on board that he met up with the real Darkwing, Bulba starts to grow suspicious, as he now counts thirteen Darkwings. Our hero gives himself away when he says, "Thirteen...my lucky number." Just as Bulba and the impostors are about to gang up on Darkwing, Launchpad crashes into the roof leading to the impostors and Bulba jumps out the window to escape. Launchpad and the real Darkwing try to go after the crooks, but since the Thunderquack has broken down, they resort to pursue them on foot. The police have successfully managed to capture the twelve impostors, but one of them grabs Darkwing (presuming him to be a thirteenth impostor) and is about to send him to jail with the others. At this point, Hooter appears on the scene and distinguishes the true Darkwing from the false ones. Although the fakers are arrested, Taurus Bulba has escaped by jumping into the river. Hooter wants to know if Darkwing will ever capture Bulba, but Darkwing walks away with Launchpad, not responding to Hooter's question. While Darkwing and Launchpad are walking off, Darkwing decides to let Launchpad be his partner. Trivia *In the book, it states that Taurus Bulba is the leader of F.O.W.L. although this is not part of the cartoon canon or the licensed comics. *Even though Gryzlikoff appears in the pictures, his name is not mentioned in the text of the book. Category:Books Category:Golden Books Category:Darkwing Duck Category:The Disney Afternoon storybooks